Question: ${4} \div {2} = {?}$
Solution: If we split ${4}$ circles into $2$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${4} \div {2} = {2}$